Shi-ka Uzumaki
(Father) (Mother) | rank = Tokubetsu Jōnin | unique = Can Produces coral | kekkei = Born with Rinnegan Given Rinnegan Wood Release Ice Release | beast = Saiken (Clone) Isobu (Clone) | nature = Earth Release Ice Release Water Release Wind Release Wood Release | jutsu = Acid Permeation Blinding Bubbles Technique Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Bubble Dome Certain-Kill Ice Spears Coral Palm Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Drowning Bubble Technique Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique God: Nativity of a World of Trees Ice Release: Extremely Freezing Murder Ice Release: Ice Dome Leaping Bullet Shell Tower Leech Gap Rain Tiger at Will Technique Sand Sensing Secret Technique: Mist Rain Shell Tower Falling Shrinking Technique Six Paths of Pain Six Paths Sage Technique Six Paths Technique Slug Great Division Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Soap Bubble Slime Sticky Slime Field Third Eye Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Three-Tails Mini Clone Water Balloon Technique Water Gun Technique Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale Wood Release: Flowering Tree Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees }} Background After viewing his mother, Konan's, death at the hands of he awakened 's Rinnegan passed to him from his father . A small family in Amegakure took him in and looked after him for several years, though he ultimately killed them. The chakra he gained from the Rinnegan was immense and uncontrolled, eventually leading him to accidentally kill his foster parents. His power was then suppressed by Raijin and Najimi and he joined the nukenin, eventually helping create Ryūgakure. After Raijin gained the Rinnegan he made Shi-ka his Preta Path and their vision synced up. Personality Raijin described him as cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unreasonable and devoted the next nine years of his life to kill . Upon reactivating his original Rinnegan, Shi-ka's cruelty seemingly reached a new level when he killed Jūshin simply to test out his new powers. Appearance Shi-ka is a tall, thin young man with fair-skin and red hair (a colour which is a trademark of the Uzumaki clan) that reaches to his shoulders with his most noticeable trait being his Rinnegan eyes. Originally he had his mother's amber eyes. His side parting lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. Abilities As a member of the Uzumaki clan, he also possesses an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly long life span. It has been noted at several points in time that Shi-ka possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. Likewise, Shi-ka demonstrates considerable control over his chakra, able to constantly alter its nature to prevent other sensors from detecting his signature Seal Raijin attempted to help the young boy but was attacked with such power he was fatally wounded and forced to leave Amegakure. Bringing Najimi with him they were able to subdue the boy and place a seal on his powers. This seal consists of the reverse four symbols seal within the eight trigrams seal allowing him to draw in chakra from others then draw out the chakra to use himself. Preta Path The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō) grants Shi-ka the ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This ability is primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing most ninjutsu-based techniques, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around Shi-ka's entire body, allowing him to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb chakra from an individual through physical contact.